


Getting Back to You

by Lex_ie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_ie/pseuds/Lex_ie
Summary: This is a med school meddison au. They had a relationship before things ended badly and they went their separate ways but what happens when they stumble across each other once more? Will they be able to fix things or will it all go up in flames?
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Getting Back to You

Arizona Robbins bursted into the apartment that she shared with Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey with a huge smile on her face. "You guys will never believe what just happened!" Her high-pitched excited voice snapped both Meredith and Cristina out of their conversation and made them turn their attention onto her. "What?" Meredith questioned since Cristina was visibly judging Arizona's every movement. "I got us invited to the biggest party of the semester!" She squealed, Cristina and Meredith shared a look before going back to their conversation as if they hadn't heard what Arizona had said.  
"Guys! Seriously! This is awesome you could at least pretend to be excited." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently against the wooden floor. Cristina looked back at her and shrugged, "You know that Mer and I aren't big on parties, Zona." Arizona smirked mischievously at her, "Well that's to bad because I heard that Teddy was going to be attending but since you don't want to go, I guess that's fine." Christina's eyes widen comically and her mouth dropped in shock. "You know what? I think it could be fun, what do you say, Mer?"  
Meredith looked from Arizona's smiling face to Christina's pleading one and sighed in defeat. "I guess it could be fun, but there better be loads of drinks. There's no way I'm getting through that party sober." Arizona squealed and wrapped them up in a hug that both Cristina and her gave back awkwardly. "You guys are not going to regret this!"

~~~~~~  
"Okay, I am totally regretting this already." Cristina mumbled into her drink as she stood beside Meredith watching as Arizona shamelessly flirted with a beautiful dark haired girl who they assumed has to be Callie Torres, the girl Arizona would not shut up about especially while drunk. "I told you it was a bad idea." Meredith chuckled as her eyes scanned the room that was full of people dancing to the loud music while drinking in unhealthy amounts. A sudden elbow to her ribs had her looking at Cristina with a glare, "What the hell was that for?" "There's Teddy! Oh my God, Mer what do I do?" Meredith looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "Talk to her." She responded simply. "You've been complaining non stop about how you wish you could talk to her and even ask her out, so why not do just that? Take the shot of tequila and get yours, Yang." Cristina smiled at her as she stole her shot and drank it without hesitation. "Okay, here goes nothing." Meredith chuckled softly to herself as she watched her best friend attempt to flirt with her crush, she let her gaze wander once more since there wasn't much for her to do. Her gaze caught sight of flaming red hair, her jaw dropped and her eyes widen in disbelief as she realized who the flaming redhead was, "Addison." She promptly dropped her drink and ran to the nearest bathroom, her stomach was in knots and suddenly she felt dizzy. She looked at her disheveled self in the mirror. "It can't be, no way. She moved away." She shook her head and turned on the faucet, cupping some water in her hands and splashing it on her face. Words started echoing in her head of a long time past 'It's over, Meredith! I am done! You want to act like this? Fine, but I'm not going to deal with you anymore!' Taking a deep breath, she ignored the racing of her heart and mind, pulled herself together and stepped out of the bathroom with her head held high. As she stepped out, she scanned the crowded room once more to make sure that she wouldn't bump into the red head. She caught sight of Arizona and Callie and decided to make her way over to them to distract herself from what had just happened. "Hey, guys." Both Arizona and Callie turned to her, Arizona's eyes displayed worry for her friend, she looked pale and anxious. "Mer, are you alright?" Meredith met her eyes, "I'm fine, just thought I saw someone I used to know." Arizona didn't seem convinced but decided not to push it, Meredith would tell her when she was ready to. She went back to her drink and started up her conversation with Callie while keeping an eye out for her friend. Meanwhile Meredith got lost in her thoughts. She remembered warm summers, red hair shining in the sun, a brilliant smile, joyous laughter, warm hugs and even warmer kisses. Remembered hand holding, and long nights spent talking about their future together. Never once did they think it would ever end, but it had and now all that was left were the shattered pieces of their love, with memories that always seemed to haunt her no matter how hard she tried to move on and forget her and all the beautiful moments they shared before it all went to hell. Unbeknownst to her the girl she was thinking of was looking right at her from across the room, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears at the surprise of seeing her here after such a long time.


End file.
